Champion of Magic/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer Preview (Shows a ocean, then a girl with blond with an wearing a pink swimsuit (who is Pinku Rose) is shown swimming coming out of the ocean) Pinku: Hello. (A text appears in her swimsuit reading "The Teaser Trailer Coming Next Month") Teaser Trailer #1 (Shows Lionsgate Logo) (Shows Koopa Shell Studios Logo) (Shows DeviantArt Studios Logo) (Show a White background, Pink Rose enter the scene.) Pinku Rose: Hello, Guys. My name is Pinku Rose. I'm a first year in Psi Academy. Right Now, We're officially having our own movie. Kiiro Acier: Hey, Pinku. What are you doing. Pinku Rose: Oh, I'm taking to the viewers, announcing our movie. Simon Inconnus: Uhh... Film director what are you doing. Paul Miller: Officially, (Holds up a sign) This movie should give many people attention. But the girls in swimsuit and bikinis should give every men attention. Frisk "Psi" Dreemur: Hey, Are you guys announcing the movie. Simon Inconnus: Wait, What's Frisk doing here. He's supposed to be in Undertale. What ever happened to the Undertale movie. Paul Miller: First of all, I Asked him to be part of this film. Along with The World End with You characters. Secondly, The Undertale Movie was cancelled almost 3 years ago. Pinku Rose: Anyways, you should watch our movie! Kiiro Acier: Yeah! When does it come out? (Camera zooms into Pinku's bikini filling the screen to pink) Pinky Rose: What the? Why did you have too zoom into my swimsuit. Doug Crimson: That one perverted Cameraman... or viewer!) (Shows Champion of Magic Logo) (Shows the text "Splashing in July 2019", with the with In RealD 3D and IMAX and #SPENDSUMMERWITHCHAMPIONOFMAGIC underneath along with a PG-13 rating copyright with the Lionsgate, Koopa Shell Studios, and DeviantArt Studios print logos below) (Simon comes in and sees the PG-13 rating) Simon Inconnus: PG-13? Does our movie have that much violence and language? (Screen Irises out ending the trailer) Pinku Rose Trailer (Show Pinku Rose throwing a beach ball. The screen freezes and the text reading "The "Pinku" Trailer" appears, and the camera zooms into Pinku's swimsuit, and Show the Koopa Shell Studios Logo in a pink background.) (Shows Pinku coming out of the changing room and wearing a pink Psi academy one-piece swimsuit to join with the other students) Pinku Rose: So, How do we do this first challenge Paul Miller: Easy Ni Fureya Trailer (Shows Ni Fureya about to in the water, but she put her toe in the ocean to see ifs cold or not. The screen freezes and the text reading "The "Ni" Trailer" appears, and the camera zooms into Ni's tankini, and Show the Koopa Shell Studios Logo in a yellow background.) More Coming Soon! Kelly Bluecold Trailer (Show Kelly Bluecold building a sand castle. The screen freezes and the text reading "The "Kelly" Trailer" appears, and the camera zooms into Kelly's swimsuit, and Show the Koopa Shell Studios Logo in a purple background.) Ging: I say, We should split it. Like I said for the 60th time More Coming Soon! Sore Thunder Hikari Trailer (Show Sore Thunder Hikari throwing a beach ball. The screen freezes and the text reading "The "Sore" Trailer" appears, and the camera zooms into Sore's bikini, and Show the Koopa Shell Studios Logo in a red background.) More Coming Soon! Tekuno Sekkai Trailer (Show Tekuno Sekkai throwing a beach ball. The screen freezes and the text reading "The "Tekuno" Trailer" appears, and the camera zooms into Tekuno's swimsuit, and Show the Koopa Shell Studios Logo in a turquoise background.) More Coming Soon! Teaser Trailer #2 Coming Soon! Theatrical Trailer #1 Coming Soon! Theatrical Trailer #2 Coming Soon!